Circle You, Circle You
by aika-chan02
Summary: In an orphanage out of the sun's reach, hallways decay and leach. Behind that door were children remembered by whom..? By what? They're waiting for you. "Let's play a game!" Join them. Be their friend. . .


(rapes replay button) AARRGH! where the heck is that replay button? wish there is one T_T

disclaimer: i do not own grand chase, the characters and the song. the game and characters belong to kog and the song belongs to vocaloid (crypton). i own this plot regardless my own interpretation on making this one-shot :P

* * *

><p><em>"I'm lost... I'm lost... where am I..?"<em>

My feet stepped onto the dead leaves. I found my leg with a graze. Blood trickled down my skin. A branch grazed it while I was running from something. Now I am tired and hungry. There's nothing but trees, leaves, dry branches, no birds, rabbits or even squirrels to kill for sake of meat. I keep walking. My throat burned, desperate for water.

_"I hear the sounds of chimes and lyres. Where are they coming from? Then I hear the sound of children laughing and singing. They seem to be playing."_

I walked, and walked, and walked. I leaned against a tree trunk to rest. There it was. I've found a mansion. Finally, I've found shelter!

_**Hi no ataranu haikyo  
><strong>__**Mukishitsu na rouka**_

A smile of relief spread across my lips. Shelter... shelter... I needed shelter. I hurriedly went towards the mansion as I reached the steps. I looked sideways and behind. I wasn't followed anymore. I reached on the door knob. Before my fingers touched it, the door creaked open. I flinched. There were hallways. Everything is deserted and decayed. I assume...that this mansion, no, house is extremely old.

_Kagome, kagome!  
><em>_Kago no naka no tori wa,  
><em>_Itsu itsu deyaru?_

_**Tsukiatari no heya ni  
><strong>__**Wasuraruru kodomotachi..?**_

I took soft steps forward. The hallways are leached and decayed. There were no signs of people present. Every step I take makes the floors creak. I looked behind and the door slammed itself shut. I swallowed as I continued walking. I continued to walk forward. Then I've found a door from the distance. I heard the same children playing and singing. Hesitated, I walked towards the door, grabbed the door knob and gently twisted it open. The singing stopped. There, I see people. Their eyes locked on me. When they saw me clearly, I saw them smiling. Sweet grins and smiles.

_**"Anata ga kuru no wo **__**zutto mattetanda!"  
><strong>__**"Ureshii na! ureshii na!  
><strong>__**Nakayoku asobo?"**_

"Yay!" A girl with lilac hair matching the color of her eyes jumped for joy. She clasped her hands together on her chest with a cheerful smile. "We have a new playmate!"

"Huh..?" I gasped softly. Those children smiling at me. They were happy to see me. "Who are you..?"

The purple-haired girl cheerfully approached and grabbed my hand, giggling. "We've been waiting for you for a long time! C'mon, let's play!"

The rest of them exchanged laughs and giggles. They were all smiling. I couldn't help but stay silent and clueless. The girl led me to her group of friends huddled around in a corner. They were so many of them. I observed them one by one. There were two elves. One had orange spiky hair and deep forest green eyes. The other one had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and golden orbs. There were three other races. Three I assumed to be demons. Two male and one female. Two shared the same skin. The male demon has a pair of horns on his head and a rake hand on his left. The female only had one horn. The other side of her head were like claws as hair pins. The other male demon, whom I've almost mistaken as an elf, wore a mask to cover his eyes. The three demons are the only ones who seem to be not smiling. Their expressions are blank.

The others, including the cheerful girl, were humans. Two other girls and two boys. The first girl has red locks, braided and tied into a ponytail. The other girl, the second cheerful one, owned a pair of pink curled pigtails and have chocolate brown eyes. The first boy have an indigo hair tied into a ponytail almost similar to the female redhead. And the last one is also a redhead but with topaz-colored eyes.

"Let's make a circle, everyone!" The pink-haired girl called out. And they obeyed her order. She stared down at me sitting on the floor. "Hey, you'll be the _oni _sitting on the center while we form a circle to surround you!"

"Uhh..." But I was cut off when my eyes went into total darkness. I heard a male voice behind me.

"Ready to go!" the male redhead said. He placed a blindfold to cover my eyes. Then I heard them laughing again. I didn't know what to do. I just sat here at the center while they sing the children's song I heard earlier.

_Kagome, Kagome! __Kago no naka no tori wa,  
><em>_Itsu itsu deyaru?  
><em>_Yoake no ban ni,  
><em>_Tsuru to kame to subetta._

_..._

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

_..._

_**Kakome, kakome,  
><strong>__**nigerarenu you ni  
><strong>__**Kakome Kakome  
><strong>__**Nani shite asobu no?**_

Those hearty laughter. These children forming a circle surrounding me. This game we're playing. This blindfold blinding me to complete darkness. They tell me not to peek or else I'll get a punishment. They repeatedly sang the same song while I stay silent. I hope they will ignore me for awhile. But how? Their eyes are locked down on me while I stay here and not make a single move. I just moved my head sideways.

"We'll be your friends!"

"Please stay with us!"

"We've been waiting for you for a long time!"

"We're so happy! We're so happy! We found a new friend! Let's play!"

_** Yoake no ban ni  
><strong>__**Nakama ni nareru ne!  
><strong>__**Kagome kagome  
><strong>__**"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"**_

_Who's that standing behind you?_

Now I get it. They want me to guess the person behind me in case they stop. When they did, I hesitated. **I don't know any of them. **They never told me their names. I removed my blindfold and stared at them one by one. They gave me surprised looks.

"Everyone... who are you..?" I asked.

"Aww... we invited her to play and we forgot to introduce ourselves!" The purple-haired girl frowned. "How can she guess when she barely knows any of us?"

"Yeah, you're right." the pink-haired girl nodded, too. Her glance towards me and smiled. "How about you, what's your name?"

I blinked. They were all staring at me, waiting for an answer. I don't remember every single thing about my life. But I only know my name. . .

"I'm... I'm Mari." I said. "My name... is Mari Ming Onette. . ."

"Ooohh!" The lilac-haired girl cooed. "I love your name. It's so cute~!" Her eyes went on me as she and her group of friends introduced themselves. "I'm Arme! Nice to meet you!"

While the pink-haired girl cooed: "Hi, I'm Amy~! Let's be friends~"

The others started stating their names. Ronan. Jin. Ryan. Dio. Zero. Elesis. Lire. Ley. I try to remember them. Also remember how they look like. They also observed the color of my eyes. Cerulean and red. They asked me why. I just shrugged. I don't remember why my eyes have two colors. So we proceeded back to the game. Jin secured the blindfold back, only tightening the knot. They started to link hands and sing again. Until this children's song is playing around inside my head like an unpleasant melody.

* * *

><p><em>"W-where am I?"<em>

_He sits at the floor barefoot. He is dressed on his experiment gown. His azure eyes went towards a small group of scientists. They have different tasks assigned to them. Few are clicking the keyboards of their computers. Few are huddled around a human brain and testing experiments. His glance went on a black-haired man wearing a lab coat. He seems to have that haughty and cool attitude. He rested his elbow on his waist while the other hand holding a clipboard. His lips formed a smirk._

_**Fukaki mori no shisetsu  
><strong>__**kinjirareta gijutsu,  
><strong>__**osanaki nouzui de  
><strong>__**dekiru fushi no myouyaku**_

_"How was it?" he asked his group._

_"Our test sample is not valid, Sir Sieghart." one of his companions answered. "The human brain has lacks of information for our experiment. We need another sample."_

_"Great." Sieghart said. He turned towards the other group. "Is the potion ready?"_

_"Yes, sir." a female nodded. A flask containing a glistening fluid flashed on her hand. She grabbed the stack of experiment forms drawn with diagrams, plots, and labeled parts of a human brain. "The immortality potion is not yet tested, but it needs to be examined more. Somehow it proved it will perfectly turn our experiment samples into immortals. First, we need a live sample. Do we have one?"_

_"Right over here." Sieghart looked behind his shoulder, his black orbs locked glanced with the little boy. He browsed on his clipboard to check the correct information of their live sample._

**Live Experiment Sample No. 0186**

**Bio**

_**Name: **__Lass Isolet_

_**Nickname: **__"Lassy" _

_**Age: **__Unknown_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Race: **__Human_

_**Height: **__5'1"_

_**Weight: **__N/A_

_**Hometown: **__Silvercross Town_

_Sieghart turned his glance from the form to the boy. His silver hair is messy. His azure eyes have gone pale. Poor Lass is trembling in front of his eyes. He was sent into this orphanage without his parents, assuming she grew up without them. He turned to his companions and motioned them to come over._

_**In no kodomotachi wa  
><strong>__**sensei wo kakonde  
><strong>__**warabeuta de asobu  
><strong>__**"Kagome Kagome"**_

_His past experiments have gone wrong. The children he tested from the past years and months all died because of the mad experiments he'd gone through. Stacks of failed experiments were dumped onto the office drawers. But now, he has another live sample. He has to succeed. The immortality potion will be extracted from a human brain. Lass Isolet will be his very first immortal. He'll soon run this orphanage with immortal children, only if the experiment will go well and continue to succeed._

_The scientists gathered around the little boy. Lass knelt at the center while the scientists decided if they could play a little game. The female scientist held the flask on her hand, uncorked the bottle and knelt. The smell of the potion entered Lass' nostrils. _

_"Open up." she said. Lass shook his head rapidly in refusal. The female fumed and grabbed his jaw, forcing his mouth open. The little boy squirmed as she spilled the contents of the flask, forcing them down his throat. Lass clutched his throat, coughing and trying to spit it out. The potion tasted awful. He panted and looked up. The scientists started linking hands and singing the children's game. Lass did nothing but to stare and tremble, not knowing what to do. _

_"W-where am I..? Why am I here..?"_

_**Kakome kakome  
><strong>__**maketa gakitachi wo  
><strong>__**Kakome kakome  
><strong>__**nigerarenu you ni**_

_"Hold still." Sieghart put a hand on his head to calm him down. Hidden behind his back is his gladius. The little boy gasped, his heart pounding wild. Sieghart thought twice before he raised the blade. His companions nodded as a deadly swing of his blade created a bloodcurdling scream of the boy. Blood splattered the floor. The little boy's head fell, his azure eyes open and cascading tears._

_**Yoake no ban ni  
><strong>__**kubi wo kiriotose  
><strong>__**Kagome Kagome  
><strong>__**"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"**_

_Sieghart held his blood-stained gladius on hand, staring at the headless corpse of Lass. His companions waited. His bloody head rolled on the floor. Sieghart watched closely as the azure eyes started to blink._

_There were exchanges of gasps. The headless corpse's fingers were twitching. The head is rolling again. The body knelt and then sat up. _

_"That's it?" one of them reacted. "It worked?"_

_Sieghart couldn't help but to smile. _

_"Finally! My experiment worked! We'll run this orphanage with immortal children!" He sighed and browsed on his clipboard for the other patients. "We have a lot more live samples. Our next one is this carrot-top." He showed them the next experiment sample labelled: _**Live Experiment Sample No. 0187**_. His group of scientists smiled and sighed in relief. They have done it. The immortality potion was a success!_

_**Ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
><strong>__**shinenai kodomotachi  
><strong>__**mujaki ni warau.**_

* * *

><p>They stopped on their tracks as they waited for me to guess who is behind me. This is the second time I guessed wrong.<p>

"Hihihihi, remember, you only have one more chance to guess who is who!" Arme raised a forefinger. "Or else you'll get your punishment." she said as she giggled along with her playmates. Now this is the last straw. I have to guess it right.

_**Kakome kakome  
><strong>__**Nigerarenu you ni  
><strong>__**Kakome kakome**_

_Kagome kagome  
><em>_Kago no naka no tori wa  
><em>_Itsu itsu deyaru?  
><em>_Yoake no ban ni  
><em>_Tsuru to kame to subetta.  
><em>_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

Who stands behind me right now? Who. . . ?

"We're waiting..."

I can hear their giggling. I felt one of them kneel beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. He loosened the knot until I can see again. I saw the same happy faces, except the three demons with the same blank expressions. The girl named Elesis handed something to that boy earlier named Jin. It turned out to be a feeding glass, something, I remember, mothers give to their toddlers when drinking their milk. He handed it to me and I saw a strange fluid.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We thought you're thirsty." Amy said. "How about you drink with us? We hope you'll stay here forever."

_**Anata mo nomou yo?  
><strong>__**Watashitachi to  
><strong>__**eien ni asobou?**_

"I...I'm sorry," I smiled sadly. "I only stayed here for some shelter. It's getting late and I have to go home."

I looked around and the happy faces were replaced by sadness. I saw their eyes open wide. I stared back at them one by one, until I realized they were disembodied figures covered in bandages and blood. Few of them have their limbs cut. Their eyes were colorless and the pupils were gone. The feeding glass shook on my hands.

"You are not going home." they said in unison. "You are **not **going home!"

I flinched. I looked behind and saw the true forms of these children. Crazed, twisted, and distorted. Covered in blood and bandages. Now I see them holding individual weapons. Staff. Sword. Chakrani. Storm Pike. Bow. Scythe. Gauntlet. Grandark. Ultima. The ones wielding b blades pointed their sharp tips on me. The female elf named Lire readied an arrow. Arme's staff glowed.

"Please stay with us. Please drink with us. You belong _here_."

"U-uhh n-no!" I dropped the feeding glass and stood up. I made my run. I managed to barge out of the door and make my escape. Those children stared at me from behind, watching me run away. I felt glad. I felt glad escaping my death. There's the door. At last, I'm free!

I'm free from this nightmare!

"Don't leave. . . "

The door locked itself shut. I felt a hand grab my collar from behind. I looked behind and saw the two elves standing behind me. It was the orange-haired elf holding my collar and the female elf that I think is his partner. She stared at me with her pale eyes.

"You will **not **leave us alone. . . "

Then those same children started approaching. I realized I'm trapped...forever.

"Let's play a game..." they said in their raspy voices. "Let's make a circle. . . " The male elf threw me at the center and they started to link hands, forming the same circle. I realized I can't move. My eyes are opened wide, my heart pounding really wild. They sang the same song. It's becoming horrible. I can't. . .

"**PLEASE...!**" I yelled, placing my hands on my head as if attempting to crush my own skull. "**STOP ALL THIS SINGING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**"

"_Kagome kagome  
><em>_Kago no naka no tori wa  
><em>_Itsu itsu deyaru?  
><em>_Yoake no ban ni  
><em>_Tsuru to kame to subetta.  
><em>_Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

"Guess who's behind you without looking behind. . . " the distorted Ley said blankly.

"I...I..." I stammered.

"Guess it correctly... and you can escape and go home. . . "

I can barey move my head. They're surrounding me. They're demanding for my answer.

"I... I... it's..." I shivered, tears streaming down my eyes. "I-it's. . . "

I cleared my throat as I yelled out my answer.

"**RONAN-ELESIS-DIO-LEY-RYAN-LIRE-JIN-AMY-ZERO-ARME!**" I yelled out their names like a fast forward manner. I panted for breath and there was a moment of silence. I looked around them and their faces are happy. No. Happy, sadistic and crazed.

"It looks like you lose the game." I heard the same masculine voice of the orange-haired elf. I felt an arrow shot me from behind. The sharp edge is drenched with blood. **My blood**.

I screamed, begging for dear life. All of them wielded their weapons. I cried tears. But it was no use. I'm about to get killed. I **was **getting killed. I crawled towards the door but the male elf grabbed my ankle, followed by the the indigo-haired male. I felt hands crawling on my back as they pulled me towards them. The orange-haired elf, Ryan, grabbed the arrow stabbed on my back as he tightened his grip, preventing me from escaping. Soon all I can see is a pool of blood. Pool of **my **blood.

I turned my last glance behind as I lied facedown. I heard the sound of a pike snapped into two. Lire took one storm blade and shove it straight through my back. The rest of them started doing the same thing. I later found my left arm chopped. My right twisted and dislocated. Knowing this is the end of me, I listened to the sweet and sinistral laughter before unconsciousness took me over.

_**Kagome kagome  
><strong>__**"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"**_

* * *

><p>You've seen it. You've seen what happened. You thought they are nice children. You thought they are just ordinary. But now since you saw what they did to Mari, would you <em>still <em>consider them nice and innocent?

Let's play a game. You'll be the _oni_ sitting at the center while we link hands and sing our favorite song. You'll love it.

Now guess it correctly. Who's behind you right now?

_Who's about to stab you from behind?_

Take your time. We'll be waiting. . .

Or else you'll get a punishment.

* * *

><p>Weeeee! xD<p>

Hope ya like it, guys! For people reading this, I wish to greet you guys a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Please review 83

note: Lass is excluded in the group. He is taken somewhere else few years after Sieghart and his companions put the experiment on him. So don't ask me questions about where he is. =.=


End file.
